Outposts
Outposts are a home away from home that produces their own resources. But unlike the castles outposts can only produce 2. EX: wood and food, or stone and food. Just like the main castle, you can build most of your unlocked buildings in them (except for Taverns, Estates, Encampments, and research towers). There can only be two resources in a single outpost. However, one of those resources is always food. The resources it contains are shown on a miniature icon of the outpost on the world map. The amount of the resources in an outpost can vary (small, medium, large). It is possible to change the name of your outpost, with rubies, after you name it after capturing it. You can also abandon your outpost at any given time, so you can go for one closer, swapping with other players, or just retiring from the game for good. Different Types of Outposts There are 8 different types of outposts. Capturing an Outpost Outposts can be obtained by building an Estate. Estates allow you to have castellans. Estates are unlocked at level 13. One available Castellan is required to capture an Outpost. Castellans are known for being extremely slow units but are faster (but still slow compared to mantlets) with horses. Capturing an Unoccupied Outpost Castellans are still required to capture unoccupied outposts. However, there will be a handful of farmers already inhabiting the outpost. This basically runs through exactly like a normal attack. The empty outposts are similar to an L5 Robber Baron Castle, thus should be able to be done with around 50 macemen. Capturing an Outpost that is Occupied by Another Player To capture an occupied outpost, it is required that you first defeat every soldier in it. This will run through like a normal attack. After winning the battle, the "occupation time" occurs. The occupation time is a period of 24 hours where you do not have control of the outpost. During this time, you and your fellow alliance members can send support. You must also defend the outpost from any incoming attack during this time. After the 24 hours are up, you will have full control of the outpost. You may start building, upgrading, and doing everything you can in your main castle. You will keep most of the buildings, even if your level is too low to unlock them unless they have been destroyed in battle. The majority of the buildings will be most likely burning heavily and some will be reduced to rubble. Alliance Member's Outposts You obviously cannot directly take an alliance member's outpost. However, like their main castle, you can support defense and trade resources to their outpost. Surrendering an Outpost Outposts can be also given up, meaning having no control over them, but you will get your castellan back to capture another outpost. If you decide to do this it is highly recommended to demolish any buildings so you can send it over using a marketplace (assuming you have one), donating the resources to your Alliance make sure you also station any soldiers to another outpost or your main castle. The instructions are click World Map >> Find the outpost you don't want >> Go inside >> Then click Economy >> Then Management >> Click surrender outpost. Also once you surrender it, you have 3 hours to change your mind. Think Twice about taking someone else's OP Many alliances take attacking and capturing outposts as an act of war. If you are part of an alliance, notify your leader and make sure you can handle them. You may go to war or plan a civilized trade with the other alliance. If you don't your alliance might get severe consequences and you might get kicked out. Or, just play it safe, and find an empty one. If they are NOT on an alliance Still, make sure you can handle them and make sure you spy on them so you know what you are up against. It is highly recommended you have a friend attack them to make them weaker, then you should attack. Production Outposts will produce 100% on the number of buildings described. For every building after that, it loses 25% production. The formula for determining the production power of the building is 0.75^(N), where N is the number above the production limit. For instance, if the outpost can support 6 Wood and 2 Farms, and you build 4 Farms, the 3rd Farm will produce 75% of it's limit, and the 4th Farm will produce 56.25% of its limit. This multiplier is not static, and the most advanced buildings will get the highest production multiplier. However, with research, Public Order, VIP time, an Overseer, and production boosting buildings, you can get many more producing over 100% of the standard amount. Category:Goodgame Empire